


活泼的死神和冷冰冰的死神

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: Death can't do us apart.Till we meet again.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	活泼的死神和冷冰冰的死神

**Author's Note:**

> 因为看Jenny Jinya的死神系列漫画看哭而突发灵感熬夜爆肝写出。我不知道自己在干啥。
> 
> 含原创角色及相关剧情且存在感较高，请注意。

听到那声非常有活力的“嘿”的时候，我正坐在病床尾盯着自己的身体发呆。我知道，正确的说法应该是“尸体”，但是我脑死亡还不到半个小时，让我这么快就接受这个说法实在有点强人所难。

我望着自己的身体。皮肤有点像白蜡，额角上的血迹还没擦干净，嘴唇也裂开了。脖子以下的部分被纯白的床单盖着，反正我也不是很想看那一部分。一滴水落到被单上——是从我爸爸眼睛里滴落下来的，我从来没见过他哭，即使是在他爱人的忌日上。他在爱人去世后收养了我。

还有一只手，搭上了床单下我的手——我身体的手应该在的位置。我感到心脏像是被针扎了一样的疼，只除了我现在没有心脏，曾经的心脏还在那具身体里待着，不再跳动了。

那只手的主人是我的恋人。他的脸简直和我的身体一样苍白，但他没有哭。我想伸出手去触碰他的手，虽然我也不知道怎么安慰他——

“嘿，小伙子，你还好吗？”

我差点从床尾掉下去，条件反射地闭上了眼等待后脑传来剧痛——但是没有，我像片羽毛似的接触了地面。我躺在地上，发现有两个人正俯视着自己。

“呃，抱歉，我不是故意吓着你的。”我左手边的年轻人说。他看起来比我可能还要年轻一点，有一头阳光般的金发，额角还有一缕俏皮地翘起。他低头看着我，一双湛蓝的眼睛在眼镜片后像两颗天蓝色的宝石。

他伸手把我拉起来：“你还好吗？”

“他死了，他当然不好。”我右手边的男人说。他的英语有一点口音，不过我不太擅长分辨究竟是哪种。他铂金的头发在医院的灯光下近乎银白，皮肤也白得像雪，还有一双极为特别的、紫色的眼睛。我思忖着这究竟是不是光线的问题，毕竟真正的紫色虹膜实在太罕见了，但是接着我就意识到了他刚说了什么。

“我真的死了？”

蓝眼睛的年轻人歉意地笑了笑：“很遗憾的是，确实是这样。”

我花了几秒钟才得以让舌头（这还能叫舌头吗？）再度工作：“那你们是谁？还是说我应该问你们是什么？”

“我叫阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，”蓝眼睛的年轻人伸出手和我握了握，他的手是凉的。“那边那位是我的搭档（partner），伊万·布拉金斯基。”

伊万·布拉金斯基没有和我握手。他说：“我们是来接你走的。”

“所以你们是死神？”我打量着阿尔弗雷德和伊万。阿尔弗雷德穿着T恤、牛仔裤和一件飞行夹克，看着不过是个普通大学生。而伊万，他两只手插在一件米色长风衣的口袋里，脖子上围了一条挺长的围巾，虽然不像阿尔弗雷德那么有邻家气质，但也和一般大家说“死神”的时候想到的黑袍镰刀手毫不相似。

我疑惑道：“现在的死神也要考虑客户体验了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德哈哈大笑起来，我条件反射去看仍在床边的爸爸和男友——要是我儿子或者我男朋友死了的时候还有个年轻人在旁边大笑，我可能会想抡起手边最近的家具砸爆他的头——但是他们俩根本没有任何反应。也对，要不然刚才我们三个说话的时候他俩就该听见了。

“阿尔弗雷德！”伊万呵斥了一声，“看看场合！”

“哦对不起，”阿尔弗雷德捂住了嘴巴，“但是，这孩子可真是太有意思了……”

“我们该走了。”伊万说。

“走……去哪里？”我问，感到自己被一股切实的冷意箍住了。被那辆车撞出去的时候我没有感到害怕，满脑子只想着“这可真他妈的疼”——我其实真的很少骂脏话的，这说不定是人生第一次——在救护车上的时候我大概是疼晕过去了，再之后，我已经什么都感觉不到，像是看一场默剧一样看着医护人员们试图修补我的身体。然后，我飘起来了，瞪着自己的身体，只顾着震惊，在爸爸和男友出现的时候才想起悲伤。

而现在，当伊万说出“我们该走了”的时候，我终于感到恐惧。真的要结束了？我再也不能见到我爱的人们了？

伊万说：“去彼岸。”

“这信息可真有用啊。”我干巴巴道。

阿尔弗雷德拍了拍我的肩膀：“不管你想去哪里，我们都得先带你去彼岸登记一下信息。然后，无论你是想去彼岸，还是去轮回，还是回到现世，就是你自己的选择了。”

“别给他塞这种想法，”伊万警告地瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“你也知道最近流浪灵魂的名额在紧缩。”

“我还不想走。”我说。

“大部分人都不想走。”伊万说。

“别吓着他了，他才二十二岁呢，”阿尔弗雷德说，他又拍了拍我的背，“不过，我们得先去登记了。别慌，就算流浪灵魂的名额满了，你在自己葬礼的时候还是可以回来看看的！”他冲我眨了下眼睛。

我再次将目光投向床边，我最爱的两个人身上。我父亲伸出手臂环住了我恋人的肩膀，他们像一对父子一样。

我才二十二岁。六年前我认识了大我六岁的岚（我用了一个月练习说他的名字，他的名字是我发音最标准的汉字），四年前岚终于答应和成年了的我交往，三年前我跟爸爸成功出了柜，两年前，我带着岚去见了他，几个月前我大学毕业——一切都再顺利不过，除非岚答应和我结婚，我想自己已经不可能变得更加幸福。

然后我死了，两个奇怪的死神带走了我。

伊万和阿尔弗雷德一前一后领着我往医院外走，发现我们距离马路越来越近的时候，我的腿有点发软——为什么灵魂的腿还会发软？

“稍等一下万尼亚，”阿尔弗雷德在我身后说，“你能不能把船挪到这里来？这孩子是车祸去世的，还是别激发他的心理创伤了。”

伊万转过头瞟了他一眼，又瞟了我一眼。我吞咽了一下，但是没有唾沫。我想他大概会拒绝阿尔弗雷德的要求，那双紫色的眼睛很漂亮，但是没有一点温度。当然，死神并不是活人，或许就应该是没有温度的——不过阿尔弗雷德就不太一样，他虽然手凉，笑容却显得相当温暖。

“好吧，”伊万说，“那你留在这里看着他。”他继续朝马路边上走去。

或许我的表情过于震惊，阿尔弗雷德再次笑出了声：“别这么吃惊。伊万本质还是很柔软的。”

“他看起来确实是冷冰冰的……”我说。

“啊，他活着的时候倒不是总冷着脸，但是人死了之后就不用在乎别的人对自己的看法了嘛。”

活着的时候？所以伊万原本也不是死神？

我问阿尔弗雷德：“你好像非常了解他。你们认识了很久吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的笑容变得柔和了：“是啊，在我们俩都还活着的时候就认识了。我说的‘partner’可不只是工作搭档。”他又眨了一下眼睛。

我突然对他和伊万的事情生出一种好奇来，或许是因为我的思绪还牵挂在医院里的爸爸和岚身上——我不敢想他们是如何面对接下来的事，迫切需要用别人的故事转移一下自己的注意。

而伊万在这时回来了，还拖着一只洁白的帆船。

“你就把这个停在马路边上？”我目瞪口呆。

“人类看不见它，”伊万说，“快上来。”

他坐在前头操纵帆船，我和阿尔弗雷德并肩坐在后头。

“如果你恐高，最好闭上眼睛。”伊万头也不回地提醒我。我摇了摇头。

然后，帆船就从地面上飘起来了，越飘越高，直到医院、公路、建筑物变得越来越小，直到云朵出现在我们身边。帆船接着开始在空中航行，我四下张望着——在我们身边还有很多很多洁白的帆船飘过。

阿尔弗雷德将手背在脑后惬意地呼出一口气：“还要等挺久才到彼岸呢。这次路上咱们该干点什么？唱歌怎么样？我最近新学了一首蕾哈娜的——”

“绝对不行！”伊万说，“这孩子已经很可怜了，你还要摧残他的耳朵？”

“不然难道让你来唱歌剧——”

我说：“我想听你们的故事。”

他们俩同时看向我。

我缩了一下肩膀：“可以吗？只是，我已经有点想念我爸爸和我男朋友了……”

“呃，你介意吗万尼亚？”阿尔弗雷德抓着头皮看向伊万。

伊万耸了耸肩。我认为他的意思是默许。

“好吧，让我来讲？这可不是我擅长的领域，”阿尔弗雷德抓头皮的力道加重了，不过他笑得挺开心，“嗯，从哪开始呢……”

阿尔弗雷德没去成伊万的葬礼。

阿尔弗雷德是作为朋友和伊万回到莫斯科探望后者的家人的——他们其实是恋人关系，但因为俄罗斯大环境的原因，出于安全的考虑如此对外宣称。

阿尔弗雷德有时会想是不是自己太沉不住气，总想偷偷去牵伊万的手，或是他太不注重和伊万的距离，才会让一些人产生怀疑。有一天晚上，伊万家里的一只灯泡坏了，于是他独自出门去买。阿尔弗雷德提出和他一起去，但伊万拒绝了。

这是阿尔弗雷德一生中最后悔的事。

伊万回家的路上被几个喝得醉醺醺的人缠上了。阿尔弗雷德不知道具体发生了什么——他看不到监控，如果那个地界有监控的话。他只知道那天伊万一直没回家，伊万的姐妹和他急疯了似的打他的电话还报了警。

他们第二天早晨在莫斯科河里发现了他。

伊万的妹妹娜塔莉亚歇斯底里大发作。她扯着阿尔弗雷德的领子用俄语骂他——阿尔弗雷德听不懂，但他能感受到她的暴怒、悲伤和恨意；她对阿尔弗雷德拳打脚踢，阿尔弗雷德一动也不动地任她发泄。

伊万掉进河里前也被殴打过，他想。他应该在那里和他一起的——他应该和他一起承受这些的。

娜塔莉亚的拳头怎么能和伊万遭的罪相比呢。

他最终提前离开了伊万的家，搬进酒店去住。没有人通知他伊万葬礼的日期，阿尔弗雷德询问过，但伊万的姐姐冬妮娅说：“请您理解，我们并不希望看见您出现在这里。”

阿尔弗雷德挂掉电话，跑到街上买了五瓶伏特加——因为他怀里正好能抱五瓶。他把五瓶伏特加带回酒店，拧开一瓶直接对着嘴喝，坚持喝了三口就忍不住全吐在了地毯上。

他看着地毯上晕开的水渍，突然意识到酒也是杀害了他的万尼亚的帮凶。如果那些男人没有喝醉，他们还有没有胆量做出这种事？

阿尔弗雷德将手里的酒瓶摔在地上，不顾飞溅的玻璃片嵌进他的大腿。深深的自我厌恶淹没了他，他跪在地上捂着脸失声痛哭。

“不会喝酒的人买什么伏特加，”他听到一个声音说，“还摔碎了——你回头怎么赔偿酒店呢？”

阿尔弗雷德猛地抬起头。他认出了那个声音。

伊万·布拉金斯基，戴着他最喜欢的围巾，穿着他最常穿的大衣，俯视着还跪着的阿尔弗雷德。他的身上没有伤口，紫色的眼睛一如往昔——静谧而神秘，只是似乎多了点悲伤。

阿尔弗雷德盯着他看了一会儿。

“该死的，我喝了三口就醉了？”

伊万叹了一口气：“真的是我。不过我现在是幽灵了。”

他蹲下来，似乎想查看阿尔弗雷德腿上被玻璃扎出来的伤口，但他的手指穿过了阿尔弗雷德的肢体。

“你得处理一下这个。”他对阿尔弗雷德说。

“为什么？”阿尔弗雷德无动于衷。

万尼亚已经不在了。

“要是我能做到肯定已经揍你了，”伊万说，“但是我不能。弗雷德卡，你得起来处理伤口，你的飞机不是后天早上吗？”

阿尔弗雷德不太记得那天后来具体发生了什么。他的身体做这做那，可他的脑子似乎完全没跟上。第二天，他看着整洁的酒店房间，缠着绷带的腿，几乎以为有一个和伊万一模一样的幽灵昨天来访并且帮他做了这一切。

如果不是他试图去拉幽灵伊万的手却径直穿过了对方的话。

“别哭。”伊万说。阿尔弗雷德很少听见他这么温柔地说话，他抬手摸上自己的脸，摸到一手的眼泪。

“可是我碰不到你……”阿尔弗雷德说。他抓过纸巾盒狠狠擦眼睛擤鼻涕。

“我会在旁边陪着你的。”伊万说。

阿尔弗雷德收拾行李的时候，伊万指出了他摆放物品的若干不合理之处。这让阿尔弗雷德确信，这幽灵一定是伊万本人没错。

那天夜里他躺上床的时候，伊万侧卧在床的另一侧面对着他。阿尔弗雷德克制住了不去触碰伊万——他不愿想起伊万已经是个幽灵。

隔天早晨伊万不见了。阿尔弗雷德胸口一阵一阵麻木地抽痛，他想伊万大概是没法离开莫斯科（他尽量不去想“他死去的地方”），他这次回到美国可能就真的再也见不到伊万了。

他想起他们在纽约的小小公寓。那里还有伊万的书，伊万的画，伊万的酒壶。他们寄放在阿尔弗雷德的哥哥马修那里的伊万的向日葵。

他在机场过安检时想起他们订的两张回程票，提前加钱选了座位确保能坐在对方身边。

他该怎么面对身边的空座位？

有那么一瞬阿尔弗雷德想转身奔出机场。他要留在这里，留在这个有伊万的城市——

“你在这里站着干什么，先生？”安检人员说，“请快过去，你挡着后面的旅客了。”

而当阿尔弗雷德终于上了飞机，他险些被坐在自己座位旁边的伊万吓得一头撞上行李架。

“别这么激动！”伊万说，“别人都在看你！”

阿尔弗雷德揉着脑袋坐下：“你可以上飞机？”

“我想去哪里去哪里。”伊万说。

伊万的幽灵和他一起回到了他们在纽约的公寓。

“阿尔，你确认自己真的没问题吗？”马修问。

伊万去世四个月后，阿尔弗雷德仍住在他们共同的公寓里。他按时去上课，按时交作业，甚至比以前更有效率了。唯一的不同就是他减少了社交活动——前两个月他的朋友们考虑他的感受，也没有邀请他去任何聚会，但是当他的同学发觉阿尔弗雷德连课后的闲谈都不再参与时，他们开始有些担心。

“我只是需要点个人时间。”阿尔弗雷德告诉他们。

他增加了去博物馆、美术馆和宽街的频率——这是伊万喜欢的消遣，阿尔弗雷德的朋友们能够理解。但是他们不能理解阿尔弗雷德看剧的时候总要买两张票。

阿尔弗雷德当然不会告诉他们这是为了让幽灵状态的伊万能坐在他旁边欣赏戏剧和音乐剧，他不想被送去看心理医生。

但是马修，他安静、敏感而温柔的哥哥马修，似乎察觉到了一些异常。

“我已经是自己现在能达到的最好的状态了，”阿尔弗雷德耸着肩这么对马修说的时候，伊万坐在公寓的沙发上静静看着他们。伊万并不是总待在阿尔弗雷德身边的，他有时会消失一个小时，有时会消失半天。但他总会回到阿尔弗雷德身边。

马修叹了口气：“我只是担心……你一直外向又开朗，如果真的遇到打击可能会伤得更重。”

“放心，我只是需要时间适应一下。”

在那之后阿尔弗雷德恢复了社交生活，似乎是要证明所有人之前不过是担忧过度。唯一的不同是他再也不碰酒精饮料了——伊万去世前，虽然他还没到合法饮酒年龄却总是忍不住好奇会偷偷喝一点，但现在，他哪怕是鸡尾酒都不碰了。

阿尔弗雷德周围有人的时候——除非那人是马修——伊万便不会出现。他解释说，他不想让别人看到阿尔弗雷德“自言自语”认为他产生了什么幻觉，然后逼他去看心理医生。

虽然如此，阿尔弗雷德的朋友们依旧担心他。

你应该换一个环境居住，他们说。当然，他们能理解他不愿放弃与伊万的回忆，但如果紧抓过去不放又该怎样开启新生活？

何况一个人支付一栋双人公寓的租金也是不小的负担。

阿尔弗雷德什么也没说。他多找了一份兼职。

这让他愈发繁忙。

有一天晚上，阿尔弗雷德为考试复习到凌晨，在浴室里半睁着眼胡乱用牙刷在嘴里一阵乱捅后，他一头栽回了双人床上。

“你压力太大了，”伊万坐在他的那一边床上说，“你没必要固守这一间公寓……”

“你会离开吗？”阿尔弗雷德打断了他。

伊万沉默了一会儿：“不。除非你不再想让我待在你身边。”

“但是你有时候会突然不见。”阿尔弗雷德感到有水珠从脸颊上滑下来了。伊万伸出手，然后才想起他碰不到阿尔弗雷德，又把手放下了。

“那只是我留在你身边又能让你看到我的一点代价。”他轻声说。

伊万去世一年后，阿尔弗雷德搬出了他们曾经的公寓。他遵照伊万本人的意见，将他的一些东西打包寄到了莫斯科，自己留了一些。

暖房派对上，阿尔弗雷德和他的朋友们主动谈起了伊万。他们举杯纪念那个高大、脾气古怪但又有些可爱的俄罗斯人，举杯庆贺阿尔弗雷德仍在继续的生活。

马修也在。别人都离去后，他问阿尔弗雷德：“这并不真的是个新开始，对吗？”

阿尔弗雷德说：“我不会再找别人了。”

公寓里只有阿尔弗雷德和伊万一人一幽灵的时候，伊万说：“但你才二十一岁。”

“我不会再找别人了。”阿尔弗雷德重复。

“如果是我妨碍了你——”

“万尼亚，你了解我。我要真的想做什么你从来也拦不住我的。”

如果阿尔弗雷德真的想做什么，没人拦得住他。所以第二天他买了一对戒指回来。

伊万静静地看着那对戒指，再度开口时声音发颤：“你——接下来你是不是要吃一个月泡面了？”

阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼：“你就是故意的对不对？我刷的我爸的卡——会慢慢还的。”

他伸出一只手，示意伊万将手放上来：“但这个不能等。”

当然他们只能做做样子，让阿尔弗雷德“捧着”伊万的手将戒指套上去。后来，阿尔弗雷德用一条银链子将属于伊万的那枚戒指挂在了自己的脖子上。

“我表哥邀请我去伦敦。”

“什么？”伊万说。

“我表哥邀请我去伦敦，”阿尔弗雷德说，“那里有个工作机会。”

阿尔弗雷德已经毕业了。如果他不在纽约找一份工作，这将是他和伊万近期内在纽约度过的最后一个夏天。

“如果你觉得值得就去吧。”伊万说。

“但我想知道你的意见。我如果去你不是也要陪着我吗？我不希望这只是我想去。”

伊万和阿尔弗雷德对视了一会儿。

“弗雷德卡，”他缓慢道，“活人不需要迁就死人。”

“你这话大有问题。照这么说遗嘱这东西就完全没意义了啊！”

伊万叹息道：“好吧，其实我挺想去伦敦的。你知道，西区。”

但是伊万坚决拒绝阿尔弗雷德给自己买机票的行为，他说阿尔弗雷德现在要自己赚钱了，必须精打细算。

于是，当阿尔弗雷德在航班上看到空乘的餐车直直穿过伊万的身躯接着停住，就好像伊万卡在了餐车中间时，他差点没大笑出声。

餐车再次经过时，他让伊万坐到了自己腿上。

“我听说你并不打算发展下一段恋情。还在哀悼吗？”

亚瑟·柯克兰，阿尔弗雷德的表哥，有时是惊人的直接而刻薄。阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼：“我谈不谈恋爱关你什么事？别跟个皮条客一样，亚蒂——等等，你不会真的找了这么个副业吧？”

他一直觉得这个表哥多少有点古怪。小时候他们家的人来英国旅游，他第一次见到亚瑟的时候，对方蹲在花园里对着草丛自言自语，并宣称自己是在和地精聊天。

不过现在阿尔弗雷德也不再嘲笑亚瑟了，毕竟他也有了自己的随身便携幽灵男友。

亚瑟因阿尔弗雷德关于副业的指控满脸通红：“你是白痴吗！我怎么可能去做那种——我只是担心你，”他抿了一口红茶，“噗！”

阿尔弗雷德险些被喷了一脸，他正要抗议，却发现亚瑟的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着角落里的什么。

阿尔弗雷德缓缓转头，发现伊万站在那里，饶有兴趣地观察着他们的对话。

“是因为这个？阿尔弗雷德？”亚瑟突然变得严肃起来。

阿尔弗雷德定定地与他对视：“就算没有这个，我也不打算再和别人恋爱了。”

那天晚上他在新住所的床上又哭了一会儿，就连伊万威胁要去吓唬亚瑟他也不肯说原因。

阿尔弗雷德终于能够确认，身边的伊万并不是他发疯的大脑制造出的幻觉。

伦敦的幽灵人口似乎比纽约更多——倒也不奇怪，毕竟这座城市也古老得多。他们刚搬过来的第一个月，伊万有一次消失两个小时后带着凌乱的头发和松了的围巾回来了。阿尔弗雷德震惊而又好奇，毕竟活人根本没法触碰伊万。

“是本地的幽灵，在我工作的时候闹起来了，”伊万说，“没想到不列颠的女士这么彪悍。”

“你到底做的什么工作？”阿尔弗雷德问。

伊万犹犹豫豫地瞅了他一眼：“我怕我说了你会害怕。”

“自从你变成这样我连幽灵都不怕了。呃，至少是没 **那么** 怕了。难道你去鬼屋打工？收钱恐吓别人？”

“幽灵要钱有什么用？”伊万气恼地横了他一眼，“是死神。”

阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴巴，半截薯条从里面掉了出来。伊万给了他一个嫌弃的眼神。

“就是回收死去生灵的灵魂，带他们去彼岸，偶尔还满足一下他们最后的愿望什么的。你以为我能随随便便就在现世大摇大摆？何况因为你的体质根本不适合看幽灵，我得多接几倍的工作换成灵力好让你看得到我！”

他显然是对过去几年“多接几倍的工作”颇为怨念。

阿尔弗雷德在伦敦过的第一个生日没有开派对。亚瑟给他送了自己烤的蛋糕而不是司康饼，谢天谢地。他自己买了两根数字蜡烛，以及破例的两瓶果酒，和伊万安静地度过了那个晚上。

“过了今天，我就年龄比你大了。”他跟伊万说。

“只是肉体年龄。”伊万说。

他知道，阿尔弗雷德的同事们早就注意到了年轻人无名指上的戒指，也知道另一枚戒指的主人早已不在人世。他们一方面感叹年轻人对感情的忠诚，另一方面又不禁觉得他有些怪异。毕竟他还不到三十岁，就把自己绑定在了一个死人身上。

阿尔弗雷德深感酒量需要锻炼，不过是一瓶酒精度5%的果酒就让他头脑飘飘然起来。他站起身，朝伊万伸出手：“跳舞吗？”

阿尔弗雷德将手虚搭在伊万腰上，伊万配合着他手指的动作挪动自己的手，做出两人十指相扣的假象。他们触碰不到对方。他们的拥抱并非真的拥抱，而且阿尔弗雷德不会跳舞——有什么关系呢？

阿尔弗雷德在镜子里看到眼角的细纹时发出一声惨叫：“我老了！”

“老了比没机会老好。”伊万抱着手臂说，脸上挂着微笑。

“但是你喜欢年轻的！”阿尔弗雷德伸出一根手指控诉地指向他，“我老了你是不是就要跑了？哦，”他捂上胸口，做出心碎的模样，“你要离开我去找更年轻漂亮的活人或者小幽灵了，是不是？”

“显然你的心态还是一个十岁幼童。”伊万嗤之以鼻。

已经很少有人认为阿尔弗雷德至今忠于他死去多年的恋人有些古怪了——他已经到了那个表现出对感情的忠诚便会被大加赞赏的年龄。

“我只是比较幸运，遇到了注定的那一个，”中年的阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“当然，幸与不幸是硬币的两面……”

阿尔弗雷德老了。

伊万·布拉金斯基当年爱过的那个金发蓝眼、笑起来能点亮整个房间的年轻人几乎已经完全看不见了——阿尔弗雷德的笑容依旧明亮，但那是经过岁月沉积的温暖而非朝气蓬勃的阳光。

“你呢，倒是还跟当年一样，”阿尔弗雷德推着购物车往后备箱卸货的时候抱怨道，“话说，是不是到了你尊老的时候了？一个大小伙子，在一个老头子干体力活的时候就这样袖手旁观，真是世风日下！”

伊万无情道：“你刚刚明明在超市里还同时肩扛两袋面粉。”

但不可否认的是，阿尔弗雷德的体力的确和以前没法比了。从某一个时段开始，他不再去健身房，甚至还给表哥亚瑟讨教起了园艺诀窍，并因此遭到后者的嘲笑。

他在自己房子的花园里种满了向日葵。

周围的孩子们都知道“阿尔爷爷”是个友善又有幽默感的老爷子，如果足球飞进他院子里他从来不骂人，除非伤到了他的宝贝向日葵——但阿尔爷爷也顶多把他们骂一顿，不会告诉他们的爸妈。他从不嫌小孩子们烦，能跟他们侃一个下午的大山。万圣节的时候，他还会扮成死神爷爷给大家发糖。

诚然他可能有些古怪，有时候会坐在躺椅里自言自语，但是老人家自言自语也不是什么大毛病，他还是个可爱的老爷子。

所以，阿尔爷爷去世的时候，很多孩子都参加了他的葬礼，红着眼睛给他献上花束。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的墓志铭是这样的：

死亡不能将我们分离。

阿尔弗雷德一向身强体健，但他清楚自然规律，不对自己的生命抱什么幻想。有段时间他每天早上醒来都会疑惑：我怎么还活着呢？这日子也差不多了吧。

“你不是死神吗？”他问伊万，“能不能告诉我，我的日子到底是什么时候啊？”

“死神也有职业道德的。”伊万说。

尽管如此，当阿尔弗雷德在那个下午给向日葵浇完了水、关上水龙头，而后突然感到胸口一阵剧痛继而扑倒在花园中的时候，他还是被无法言说的恐慌箍住了。

他的意识在模糊，他明白了，它终于到来了——死亡。

他仿佛身处沼泽之中，被无边无界的黑色逐渐吸入，越来越沉，他感到自己会不停地不停地沉下去，孤身一人，黑暗竟然是那么恐怖，孤独竟然是那么恐怖，死亡竟然是那么恐怖——

“阿尔弗雷德。”

“弗雷德卡，别怕。”

”我在这里。我陪着你。”

呼唤他名字的声音从来没有变过，从几十年前莫斯科的酒店房间，到现在阿尔弗雷德的向日葵花丛中，伊万·布拉金斯基的声音从来没有变过。阿尔弗雷德忽然记起了自己并不孤独，从未孤独。

阿尔弗雷德已经看不见了，他只感到一只冰凉的手握住了自己布满皱纹的手，于是他又记起这一刻他等待了太久太久，久到甚至忘记了自己在等待它。

他抓住了伊万·布拉金斯基的手，他几乎已经遗忘了手臂中充满力量是什么样的感觉；他拉着伊万的手，从沼泽中上升，直到他重新站立在大地上——

他在伊万紫色的虹膜中看到了自己，金发，蓝眼，皱纹消失了，失去的肌肉都回来了，十九岁的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯站在伊万·布拉金斯基面前，就好像一切都未曾改变。

伊万微笑着，他的微笑显得有些悲伤。

阿尔弗雷德张开双臂狠狠将他抱在怀里。

“他当时看着自己的尸体低落了很久。”伊万突然说。

“嘿！这个不用讲吧！”阿尔弗雷德抗议道，“你把气氛都毁了！”

我忍不住笑了。从表面上看，我还以为阿尔弗雷德会是那个讲故事的时候穿插不少段子和笑点的人，当然他的确这么干了，但我确实没想到他还能把故事讲得那么深情。

“总之，”阿尔弗雷德结束了和伊万的争论，气鼓鼓道，“这个故事的教训就是，如果你愿意当个死神，死后也努力工作，那就算拿不到流浪灵魂的名额也可以留在现世，还有时间经常去看望你想看望的人。”

“但是也要做好心理准备，像后面那个美国佬，我没想到他竟然能活那么久，害得我多做了多少工作——”

“嘿！我现在还不是帮你来分担了！”

“谢谢你们让我听了这个故事，”我出于担心他们吵得太厉害把船掀翻的担忧插嘴道，“我想，我现在知道自己要做什么了。”

我在自己葬礼的那一天回到现世。看着棺中自己的尸体还是让我不太适应，不过我本来也不是为了看自己。

爸爸和岚坐在一起。爸爸的胡茬刮得不是很干净，下巴上还有一个小小的血口。岚看起来干净整洁得多，但是他的脸色实在太苍白，黑眼圈也非常明显。

我看着他们在葬礼结束后站在我的墓碑前。爸爸的眼圈是红的，岚依旧没有哭。

他只是伸出手，轻轻抚过我的墓碑，久久凝视着它。

我很想给他一个拥抱，但是现在的我还做不到。

他没有哭，我看着他却想哭——可是作为幽灵，我的泪腺没法产出眼泪。

我看到墓地中闪着光亮的人影，那些滞留此世、心怀眷恋的流浪灵魂，与阿尔弗雷德和伊万这样的死神不同，他们无法随心所欲地移动，更无法对现实做出任何改变。

我看到爸爸身后也有一个人影。他也看向了我，于是我发觉他有一双榛色中掺杂着一点绿和一点碎金的眼睛——爸爸跟我描述过很多次的一双眼睛。他爱人的眼睛。

我的爸爸经历了两次失去，先是爱人，再是儿子。我想，他的爱人一定也会像伊万陪伴阿尔弗雷德那样陪他走到最后，紧紧握住他的手。

就像无数曾经这样做的爱着彼此的人们那样。

就像我即将做的那样。

我会无数次带生灵们前往彼岸，再无数次回到你身边。

我会陪在你身边，看着你继续生活下去，与其他会爱你的人们结识。

我会陪在你身边，无论你选择铭记我还是遗忘我，无论你是否选择与另一个人携手同行。

我会陪在你身边，在一切结束的时候，尽我所能驱散你的恐惧、黑暗与孤独，带你走上那雪白的帆船。

我会陪在你身边，——直到我们再次相见。


End file.
